


El dia de los Muertos

by caffo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mexico, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, helloween - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffo/pseuds/caffo
Summary: День Всех святых или День Мёртвых - время, когда не только живые могут вспомнить былое, но и у древних есть возможность вспомнить старые времена.





	El dia de los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-нибудь это, возможно, выльется в полноценный миди/макси, но пока...)

– Ну же, идём скорее! – и тянет, смеётся, бежит, одной рукой схватив за руку, а другой поддерживая подол длинной пышной цветастой юбки, мельтешит, тащит за собой в мельтешении красок-звуков-цветов-благовоний. С прилавков весело смеются сахарные скелеты, и её смех звонким колокольчиком вплетается в окружающее море звуков, и оно _оглушает_.

Кажется, словно всё это либо фантастический сон, либо наркотический бред. Непривычна такая радость и веселье по отношению к смерти.

В воздухе стоит устойчивый запах бархатцев, сахара и воска, а встретить Барона легче, чем обычного человека. Музыканты-скелеты, парад девушек в масках и белых рубашках, возглавляемый самой Катриной, алтари в домах, возле домов и в кафе, всеобщий смех, песни и музыка, много музыки и криков, голоса детей, которые дёргают за полу накидки и выпрашивают caraverita (одно из немногих слов, которые запомнил), просто окружающие люди, которые норовят втянуть в танец, закружить, и говорят-говорят-говорят.

Хватка на руке немного ослабевает, секундное замешательство – и вот её яркие юбки и звонкий смех растворились в толпе, даже перьев на шляпке не видно, и толпа оттесняет ближе к краю, ближе к лавкам и домам.

Кто-то тянет за накидку, и Райан встретился взглядом с сухонькой старушкой. Она была в пёстром костюме ацтеков, морщинистое совсем не-ацтекское лицо, добродушная улыбка, демонстрирующая мелкие острые зубы, и только тёмные раскосые глаза смотрят цепко и с хитринкой. Она настойчиво суёт в руки какой-то свёрток в коричневой вощёной бумаге и что-то уверенно говорит на испанском.

– Permiso, no hablo español, – почти не запинаясь, говорит он, улыбаясь (ещё одна фраза, которую она заставила выучить. «Это тебе обязательно понадобится», – непривычно серьёзно говорила она, глядя поверх чашки с кофе. – «Старшее поколение не знакомо ни с английским, ни с эсперанто. Запоминай…»). Старушка качает головой, затягивается трубкой и с улыбкой выдыхает ароматный дым в его сторону. Не успевает ни отойти, ни отмахнуться, дым окутывает, ложится на кожу и проникает глубже, внутрь, до самого сердца, так, что оно начинает заполошно биться в ритме с барабанами, жар и свет свечей сжигает кожу и слепит глаза. Голова закружилась, так что пришлось привалится к стене дома, чтобы не упасть от слабости. Шум и гомон толпы наполнил до конца, без остатка. А потом пришло понимание, что это вполне осознанные и понимаемые слова песни. Райан недоумённо тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать туман, но только едва не упал. Сбоку раздался тихий смех старой лисицы.

– Ничего, малёк, привыкнешь.

Он поднял на неё глаза, и на секунду показалось, что над чёрными с проседью волосами мелькнули острые уши.

– Кто?.. – прохрипел он. Горло нещадно саднило.

– Идём, – и она резво пошла прочь, даже не обернувшись, чтобы убедиться, что Райан за ней следует, и вскоре старушка уверенно свернула в небольшой переулок между домами, в конце которого в глухом дворике приветливо сиял алтарь. Когда они дошли, она взяла с алтаря рюмку с текилой и протянула ему. – Вот, выпей.

– Но ведь…

– Пей-пей, тебе не повредит, – и настойчиво, как немногим раньше свёрток, сунула ему в руки рюмку. Пить захотелось ещё сильнее, и он залпом опрокинул текилу. Стало действительно легче: свечи больше не обжигают, а земля больше не пыталась так усердно сбежать из-под ног.

– Спасибо, – всё ещё немного хриплым голосом пробормотал он. И, всё ещё чувствуя странную лёгкость, продолжил: – Знаете, мне показалось, что вы лисица.

Старушка заливисто и совсем не по-старчески засмеялась, и её смех серебряными колокольчиками зазвенел в воздухе.

– Кто знает, возможно, ты и прав. Сегодня ведь День Мёртвых, малёк. Сегодня возможно встретить тех, кого больше никогда не увидишь, – она хитро сверкнула глазами и затянулась непонятно как снова оказавшейся у неё в руках трубкой, на этот раз выдыхая дым в сторону. – Интересные традиции. Понимаешь?

Райан неуверенно кивнул.

– Удивительные, древние традиции, причёсанные и умытые, – вздохнула она. – Нет былой силы, но всё ещё многое можно получить, – она снова хитро улыбнулась, сверкая тёмными глазами-провалами. – Многих привлекает этот праздник.

Шуршание юбок, звон браслетов – и на него вихрем налетела девушка, тут же начала нервно щебетать, мешая английские слова с испанскими и французскими, щекоча перьями шляпы и звонким голосом. «Ну куда же ты пропал-я так волновалась-почему ты здесь», – и всё это меньше, чем за пару секунд.

Рядом раздался сухой дребезжащий смех.

– Да ты, я смотрю, больше моего знаешь об этом обычае, малёк, – смеясь, пыхнула она трубкой. – Времени зря не терял, нашёл свою Катрину, – и, после короткой паузы, – будь осторожен.

Но к этому моменту Кэри уже вновь щебетала на чистом английском с лёгким итальянским акцентом и быстро уводила обратно на оживлённую улицу, к музыкантам-скелетам, пёстрым карнавалам и огням.

– Как ты меня нашла? – почти у выхода из переулка, когда она отпустила его руку, спросил Райан, и девушка не останавливаясь оглянулась на него через плечо и хитро сверкнула тёмными глазами. «Совсем как…», – он на секунду обернулся, но дворик был уже пуст.

– Считай, что хвалёное чутьё сработало, – она грациозно перепрыгнула небольшую кадку с бархатцами, и на секунду показалось, что из-под юбок мелькнул белый кончик ярко-рыжего хвоста. Он резко остановился, словно налетев на прозрачную стену. – Ну что ты, идёшь? – Кэри рассмеялась, увидев выражение его лица, и раскрыла руки, словно для объятий. – Полно те, я не кусаюсь. Не сейчас, – и снова тонкая улыбка, шуршание юбок и звон браслетов и смеха, мельтешение людей в костюмов и костюмов без людей, – боже, как же он надеялся, что это костюмы. Древние боги, демоны, духи, – а ведь казалось, что это только люди! – которые танцевали под рваные ритмы барабанов, души мёртвых, – блёклые, словно сошедшие со старых фотографий на алтарях, – заходили в дома, улыбались знакомым и останавливались у своих подношений. Страх иррационального всё сильнее захватывал душу и холодил кончики пальцев в руке демона.

– Постарайся не теряться, хорошо? – вновь подала голос Кэри, – осталось немного.

– Двусмысленно звучит, – усмехнулся Райан.

Девушка тряхнула головой и сильнее сжала его пальцы.

– Скоро закончится процессия, и Ночь тысяч огней пойдёт на убыль. Зелье старой карги развеется. Всё закончится. Ещё чуть-чуть, – тёмные глаза затягивали, голос окутывал тёплым покрывалом, а веки наливались тяжестью.

Он не запомнил, ни как они со всей процессией добирались до кладбища Сан Андрес Мишкик, ни как удостоился чести танцеватьс самой Богиней Смерти. Не помнил и как неведомым образом, едва начал приближаться рассвет, большинство гостей словно растворилось – вот только ты пьёшь с ними, – а вот их уже и нет. Не помнил он и как добрался потом до кровати.

 

А наутро вся вторая половина ночи казалась только смутным фантастическим сном.

И только свёрток в вощёной коричневой бумаге оттягивал карман карнавальной накидки.


End file.
